


Cat-Sitting

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Top Cat (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6821602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Top Cat and his gang are running away from Officer Dribble again and stumble into the Hartman residence to hide away for a while. They then befriend Cindy, Kaitlin, Robin, Maxwell, Johnny, and Mike and wonder what to do with the alley cats who often try to stay one step ahead of the law.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat-Sitting

A man wearing a police uniform was chasing seven cats. A yellow cat with a purple hat and vest, a blue little cat wearing a white shirt, a green cat with a black tie, a pink cat with a white sweater, an orange cat with a purple shirt, a brown cat with a white scarf and a female little black cat with a red top and yellow skirt.

"Get back here, TC!" the officer demanded.

"Step on it, fellas, he's gaining!" the yellow cat in the lead told the others.

"He looks mad, TC." the blue cat said.

"Where are we going?" the pink cat asked.

"There's a house!" Top Cat pointed ahead.

The cats rushed to behind the house and ran through a doggy door of the door and hid in the kitchen.

"Stop in the name of the law!" the officer called, trying to look for the cats he was after.

"Officer Dibble is gone, Top Cat." the female cat said to her brother.

"Good job, Renee," Top Cat smiled, popping his head out. "Come on out, guys."

A brown weaselly dog with a red collar came to the kitchen, then saw the cats and barked at them.

"PIPE DOWN, YA MUTT!" an old voice called.

"Oh, hello there, doggy," Renee greeted the dog. "You want a bone?"

"Hm?" the dog tilted his head.

Renee took out a bone and threw it at the dog. The dog then smiled and sat down, nibbling on the bone. Renee then patted the dog on the head.

"Hey, TC, where are we anyway?" the blue cat asked their leader.

"We're in a house, Benny," Top Cat replied. "And you know what that means, don't you?"

"We don't have to pay rent?" the pink cat guessed.

"No, Choo-Choo," Top Cat said. "It means we got it made and we're safe from Officer Dribble!"

"Hey, I found some food in the fridge that we can eat." the green cat said.

"Great thinkin'." Top Cat chuckled.

The cats came to the fridge after the dog was distracted by the bone.

"Hey, Top Cat, there's something that you might like, I found it in the newspaper." the brown cat said.

"It's hard to tell, but lay it on me." Top Cat replied.

"There's a $10,000 reward for finding out Lady Mysteria's secret identity." the brown cat replied.

"Te-Ten thousand dollars?!" Top Cat's eyes widened greedily.

"What would we do with $10,000?" the blue cat asked.

"I'm thinkin' Vegas." Top Cat smirked.

"Duh, what are we gonna do over at Vegas?" the orange cat asked, rather stupidly.

"Eh, I dunno, but they say what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas." Top Cat shrugged.

"I like their foods, I hear it's great." Choo-Choo chuckled.

"And their entertainment is great," Benny agreed. "Especially those famous magicians, Penn and Teller."

"The big one seems mean..." Renee pouted. "I don't like him pushing around the little one..."

"Well, that settles it," Top Cat replied. "Tonight, we're going hunting."

"You think we can do that?" the green cat asked.

"I know we can, Spook." Top Cat replied in reassurance.

"But first, a long overdue midnight snack!" Choo-Choo said.

"Right on." Top Cat agreed.

The cats then ate everything in the fridge, then fell asleep in the middle of the kitchen floor because of how much food they ate.

Maxwell yawned as he came out in his pajamas and slippers, but not his hat, he stood on a small stool and filled a glass with some water, then walked off with it, taking a sip, then saw the cats and spit it out instantly. "Whoa!"

"Fancy, can you turn out the light?" Top Cat groaned.

The golden brown cat with a white scarf waved his paw in the air.

Maxwell stepped back into the living room, he then ducked behind the couch and dialed a number and waited for it.

Cindy answered the phone. "Hello...?"

"I'm sorry for calling so late, but you need to come right over, I'll explain when you and the others get here." Maxwell said.

"Okay...?" Cindy pouted.

Maxwell then called Mike, Johnny, and was about to call Robin.

"Now?" Robin asked wearily. "But I'm sleeping over at my cousin Mac's apartment."

"Please?" Maxwell pleaded.

"Oh, all right, I'll be there." Robin replied.

"Good." Maxwell then hung up.

"Twerp, why are you up so late?" Kaitlin asked.

Maxwell grabbed his sister and made her look at the sleeping cats.

"Where did they come from?" Kaitlin asked.

"I have no idea." Maxwell said.

"Well, obviously, we can't keep them." Kaitlin folded her arms at her younger brother.

"I called the others to help get rid of them." Maxwell said.

About half an hour later, Johnny, Robin, Mike, and Cindy arrived.

"Maxwell, this better be good..." Cindy said. "Not even Sledgehammer stays up this late..."

"Come into the kitchen and I'll show you." Maxwell said.

"You're not gonna believe this." Kaitlin added.

"Oh, well, at least Penn didn't call..." Cindy weakly chuckled.

"This better be good, Maxwell." Johnny sneered.


End file.
